Boy Meets Girl
by kristenkay0606
Summary: This is the one shot answer the Za's one shot challenge. How Troy and Gabriella really get together!


You know the story

**Title: Boy meets Girl**

**Dedication: This is too all of my friends on the rooftop. Also for Berry and Lynn yall know what you did to help me with this!! Thanks so much for your patience and keeping up with my complaints.**

**Authors Note: OK this is for the Za's Write off Holly's category. It has taken a long time to get it just right but I hope yall like it!!**

**Now here's the one shot!!**

You know the story. Boy meets girl. They fall in love and that's the end of the story. What about everything that happens between the meeting and the falling in love? Gabriella Montez knew. As she and her boyfriend (he was right?) Troy Bolton defined all he high school odds. They helped break the status quo. Even after the scheming of the school's drama queen, Sharpay Evans, they had still found that they liked one another. The question was, were they together? Gabriella wondered to herself one Monday morning. As she sat in her homeroom, she couldn't help but wonder what she and Troy were. Sure they had hung out over the weekend, but Gabriella was an old fashion girl. She needed to be asked out the proper way. None of this assuming that they were together. You know when you assume you make and ass out of you and me.

Gabriella looked in Troy's direction. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as Troy looked at her the same time. He smiled his perfect smile and Gabriella felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't help but smile back.

Ten minutes later the bell was ringing signaling the end of class.

Finally she was free from Darbus's lectures. That woman could talk to a walk if she thought it would respond. She probably would talk to it even if it didn't talk back! Gabriella giggled at these thoughts.

"What are you giggling at Miss Montez?" She heard a voice behind her ask. It was his voice. The voice she hadn't been able to quit thinking about ever since they had sung together at that ski lodge. Even then she knew he was the guy for her. Sure she didn't know anything about him, but they had a connection. That song had changed Gabriella's way of thinking that maybe moving from one place to another wasn't so bad She had ended up at the same school, same class as the guy of her dreams. That's bound to mean something right? The start of something new was just the beginning.

"So, we're back to last names Mr. Bolton?" She replied smiling. Even if they weren't dating there was nothing wrong with flirting right? Nothing wrong with letting him know that she was interested too.

"Nah." He said as he continued to smile. If he only knew what his smile did to Gabriella. His smile managed to brighten Gabriella's day. "What were you laughing at? You know I hate being left out of jokes," he said with a smile on his face.

It was as if he knew just want to do to make Gabriella's heart race. How could he though? They hadn't known one another for very long and he didn't know every little think about her. Deep down she did wish that. Maybe he was paying attention to he knew what he wanted from Gabriella and he had figured out the way to get it from her. She quickly pushed that thought from her head. She knew that Troy was a good guy. SH had seen him in action. Helping Kelsi after she had fallen down. Even showing Gabriella around the school when he didn't have to.

"Oh nothing," She paused, taunting him a little longer.

"Gabi!" He whined.

They started to walk over to Gabriella's locker. She felt even more at ease when she felt Troy's arm go over her shoulders. She turned her head and looked up at Troy. He still had the big grin on his face. She didn't know if it was because she was there under his arm or if he was just happy to have a girl on his arm. Again she shoved the thought away. Troy was not like that at all. His arm seemed to be leading her towards her locker, not that Gabriella minded though.

She giggled, his whine was too cute, and "I was thinking about Darbus and how much she talks I thought she could talk to a wall knowing that it won't reply and yet still want to talk to it. It might actually listen to her more than we do!"

He laughed, "You obviously were bored in that class. I thought you would be thinking about me!"

She smiled, "Now why would I think about you Troy?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." He paused and took his arm off her shoulder as they had reached Gabriella's locker. She turned the dial and the locker soon opened up. Her thoughts were all messed up.

Does he want me to think about him? Isn't that something a boyfriend would ask? Why did he put his arm around me like that? Isn't that a possessive move? Gabriella was thinking so hard and fast that she didn't hear Troy talking to her.

"Gabi?" He asked loudly. "You still with me?"

"What?" She wondered aloud

"You like blanked on me."

"Sorry Troy. I guess I zoned out for a minute." She said apologetically.

"It's fine Gabi, are you sure you're ok? You've been quiet this morning," he asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine. We'd better get to class," Gabriella said not meeting his eyes.

"Sure," Troy said with the same uncertainty. They walked together to their class without Troy putting his arm around her. He knew something was up but couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him. He wondered what was wrong with her. They had hung out all weekend and he thought they were on the same page. They were boyfriend and girlfriend right? She wanted to be his girlfriend right? She didn't think that he was just happy to have a girl on his arm right? So many people in the school thought troy was a total lady's man. The only girl that was for him was the one that couldn't seem to look him in the eye after she told him a joke. Did he do something wrong? He second-guessed himself the whole way to their science class. He smiled to Gabriella as she went to sit at her lab table with her best girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, and he went to sit with his best guy friend Chad Danforth. He knew something was up with Gabriella.

He didn't even realize that Chad was talking to him. He saw his friend dark hand wave in front of his face.

"What? Huh?" Troy asked confused. He was too wrapped up in his own mind to even deal with Chad's usual antics.

"Dude are you even paying attention to me?" Chad whispered as the teacher had started class already.

"No. Why what do you want?" Troy replied annoyed.

"I wanted to tell you about Tay's and my weekend! You try and at least act like you are happy for us."

The 'us' caught Troy's attention, "What do you mean us?" He really hadn't been paying all that much attention. He knew Chad and Taylor liked one another, they bickered like an old married couple, but he didn't know that it was a done deal already.

"I mean she and I are official. I asked her this weekend to be my girlfriend. I told you this like last week!" Chad whispered loudly, with caused the teacher to ask him a question. He just looked blankly at the teacher, and the teacher sighed and called on Taylor who answered it correctly. Chad beamed with pride, as if to say, yeah that's my girl! Troy laughed quietly. He knew Chad had told him all about his plans to ask Taylor out, but he had been so involved with Gabriella he had forgotten. Suddenly something hit him. Not literally, but as if a little light bulb in his head.

"Chad!" Troy whispered towards his friend.

Chad's afro bobbed as he nodded, "Yeah?"

"Gabi's been acting weird. I think if because I haven't asked her to be official. I just assumed we were together. Man! I am such an idiot! No wonder she was acting so strange today!"

"I could've told you were an idiot already Troy. You haven't asked her yet? What are you waiting for?"

"Thanks man," Troy replied sarcastically. "I told you I assumed were on the same page. I guess we weren't."

"Ok Troy you know what hey say when you assume?" Chad asked smiling.

"I know that smile Chad." He paused, knowing Chad would tell him anyways, "What do they say when you assume?"

"You make an ass out of you and me," he smiled, and then he frowned, "I'm not an ass!" He said loudly. The teacher looked at him furiously. Chad stammered his apologies. The teacher just gave him a detention and the subject was dropped. Good thing it wasn't basketball season their coach would've thrown a fit if he knew Chad had gotten yet another detention.

Troy laughed silently. Chad glared at him. Troy stopped laughing and continued to think about his situation with Gabriella. He had to think of a way to make it up to her. He would ask her out properly. He knew she was an old fashion kind of girl and he liked that. He just didn't realize he still had to ask her out.

"Troy, man, just ask her! Everyone think you guys are going out already, just tie up the loose ends." Chad whispered once the teacher was talking again.

"I know and I will. I just have to do it a special way. I want her to remember it. How did you ask Tay out?" Troy wondered.

"I asked her. She said yes, end of story." Chad whispered back.

"You didn't do anything special?" Troy asked. Then he remembered who he was talking to. Chad wouldn't think to do anything special.

Chad looked at him blankly, "I didn't do anything special. She was happy that I asked her."

"Sure Chad," Troy replied, knowing that this conversation was pointless. He knew he needed to do something special the only question now was what?

While Troy and Chad had been talking their prospective girlfriends were paying attention to the teacher. Taylor had even managed to save her boyfriend. Gabriella felt a sharp pang of jealousy hit her. Taylor had told her on Sunday that Chad had finally asked her out. Even though Gabriella had acted excited she still couldn't help but wonder why troy hadn't asked her yet. They had been getting to know each other and they seemed to like the same things. Wasn't it obvious what she wanted? Gabriella thought for a minute. Maybe it wasn't as obvious as she thought? Could that be why he hadn't asked her yet? She gasped softly. That had to be it.

Taylor looked at her best friend curiously. She was worried about Gabriella. Ever since Gabi had walked in with Troy she seemed more quiet than usual. Taylor knew it had something to do with troy. She was surprised when Gabriella had told her that Troy had yet to ask her out. That had to be why she had been so quiet when Taylor told her own good news. Even though she was glad to finally have a boyfriend she couldn't help but wonder if Gabi was feeling left out. Troy did seem a little clueless what was wrong with her. Then again most guys are clueless when it comes to these things,

"Gabi? You ok?" Taylor asked out of the side of her mouth. She didn't want to get caught by her teacher. She was on his god side today seeing as she had saved her boyfriend by answering his question for him. Taylor hadn't missed Chad beam with pride as she answered his question. She couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a boyfriend that appreciated her brains. Taylor stopped thinking about Chad. She turned her attention to her best friend.

Gabriella's face told the story. Taylor could see she wasn't happy about something. She kept biting her lip and Taylor knew that meant she was thinking hard about something, rather in this case someone.

Her voice was a whisper when she answered, "I'm fine Tay."

Taylor knew better. She watched Gabriella doubt herself. "Gabs, you are not fine. What's wrong? Is it Troy?"

Taylor knew she had hit the spot. As almost a reflex Gabriella's eyes flicked towards Troy's back. Her cheeks started to turn red. Again her voice was beyond convincing, "No, its nothing Tay. Just drop it ok?"

"Gabriella," she winced at the use of her full name, none of her friends called her that unless they were annoyed, which Taylor was, "you are upset bout troy. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is. Tell me please? I know all about lunkhead basketball players now."

Gabriella smiled sadly at the nickname her friend had for her new boyfriend. She took a deep breath and let out her worries, "Troy hasn't asked me out yet. I can't understand why not either. Maybe he just doesn't like me as much as I like him? We hang out a lot. We are in the musical together! He knows so much about me already. I guess we are just friends. Can't he see that I like him more though? What can I do to make it obvious? I thought I was being obvious. Ugh! Why can't he see what I want! Does he know already and is planning something? Or is he just assuming that we are together? He of all people should know that I don't work like that. He needs to ask me properly." She let out another breath and looked hopelessly at Taylor.

Taylor looked at Gabriella sternly. Gabi gulped, she knew she was in for a Taylor talk. Taylor whispered back to Gabriella, "Gabs! Are you blind? Anyone can see that Troy is head over heels for you! You laugh and his eyes spark with excitement. You walk in a room and he can't help but follow you with his eyes! Girl, you are just thinking too much. As for him assuming that's probably right. Guys just tend to assume things. If he knows you as well as you say he does then he might just be waiting for the right time. Just have some patience. You know that you all aren't just friends. I don't think friends touch and flirt as much as you two do."

Gabriella smiled she knew Taylor was right. Who knew he did all of those things. She had never noticed she was always too busy watching him herself. "Thanks Tay."

At that moment Troy and Chad had finished their conversation. Troy looked back at Gabriella who smiled her famous smile. He knew that he would ask her soon. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before she was his girlfriend. He went back to paying attention to the teacher, but he was lost as usual. Looked like hew as up for another study session with Gabriella. He smiled as he took out his phone and quietly sent her a text.

Gabriella felt her phone vibrate in her front pocket. She smiled as she knew exactly who it was from. She flipped her phone open under the desk, trying not to attract the teacher's attention. The science teacher was as big of a hater of cell phones as Ms. Darbus.

She looked at the message and smiled to herself again. It read, "Do you understand this at all? Of course you do, so can you help the bball captain please?"

She giggled quietly, which attracted Taylor's attention. Taylor read it and smiled. She mouthed, "told you so" to Gabriella. She just rolled her eyes as she was already typing a flirty message back.

Troy looked down at his phone and realized that Gabriella had texted him back. He flipped open his own phone under the lab table and read the message. It in return read, "I don't know. What is in it for me bball captain?"

He hurriedly sent a message back, "Hanging out with me of course. Please Gabi!"

Gabriella giggled again as she sent another message, "Hanging out with you…that's not as appealing as you think bball captain."

Troy looked back at Gabriella with a hurt face, his hand over his heart. She smiled in return. He hurriedly texted her back, it read, "Mean mathlete! Please help me! It will be worth your while I promise."

Gabriella smiled softly at the nickname. She was glad he didn't use if often though. That might make her mad. She texted back, "I guess I can help…you better be willing to study Bolton!"

He smiled; he knew he could wear her down. Now should he ask her to be official while they studied? He smiled, he could but that wouldn't be very memorable. He would have to think of something. He tried to turn his attention back to the teacher but he just kept his mind on tonight. He remembered the first time he had asked Gabriella to come over to study. There wasn't a lot of studied being done. Before he could even think about that time, the bell had rung. He got up from his seat and walked out the door to wait for Gabriella.

She walked out of the room with Taylor and Chad on their heels. Chad had said something to make them both laugh. Troy smiled as he heard Gabriella's laugh. He loved it even more when he made her laugh. He looked at how happy Taylor seemed to be with Chad. He knew that they had both liked one another for a long time, and he was generally happy for his best friend. He watched as the three of them walked through the door and he and Gabriella's eyes met. Troy's heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest. Even the way her dark brown eyes seem to sparkle as she laughed made Troy even more nervous for asking her to become official.

"Chad what did you say now?" Troy asked as they all reached him across the hallway.

"Nothing! They just laughed at me," Chad pouted. Taylor saw him pout and she smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chad smiled brightly.

"Very smooth Chad. You could've just asked," Troy said knowingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Troy." Chad said innocently.

Troy laughed, "Sure man."

Gabriella giggled. She knew exactly what Chad had done. He just wanted his girlfriend to kiss him. It was a little childish but in a cute way. She wished Troy would try something like that. She had to remind herself again that they weren't official. Little did she know that soon, they might just be.

Troy looked at Gabriella when she laughed. He loved her laugh he tried to make her laugh all the time. Something about hearing her laugh just seemed to brighten his day. No matter his mood her laugh made him feel complete.

"You know what you did Chad," Gabriella hinted.

Chad looked at her with wide eyes, "I didn't do anything. I was upset and Taylor made me feel better. That is what girlfriends are for."

Taylor slapped him on the arm, "That is not what girlfriends are for Chad!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed. Some things would never change between Chad and Taylor.

The four friends walked through the lunchroom with Chad and Taylor still bickering.

Troy laughed again, and he leaned towards Gabriella ear and she could feel his breath on her neck, "They will never change will they?"

She felt herself blush, "Doesn't look like they ever will. That's Tay and Chad for you though."

Troy laughed again; he spoke in a normal tone though, "Yeah, Tay is good for Chad though. She'll keep him in line."

As Troy said this they heard a loud slap again, they both turned and saw that Chad was rubbing his arm again. Taylor looked furious. She walked towards Gabriella and Troy. They both couldn't help but roll their eyes. Yeah, some things wouldn't change.

"What's wrong Tay?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"My boyfriend is an idiot that's what wrong." Taylor said furious.

"Tay, to be honest you knew he was an idiot already," Troy said seriously.

Taylor looked at Troy angrily, and he flinched away from her in case Taylor thought Troy deserved to be slapped too. He kept backing away until he was behind Gabriella, shrinking down to be hidden by her petite body.

Taylor rolled her eyes and just walked away. Troy let out a deep breath. Gabriella's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Are you laughing at me Gabi? " Troy asked as he walked around to face her. He wanted to see her laugh. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her cheeks turned red as if she was embarrassed.

"Just a little Troy." She said in between giggles.

He gave up and just laughed with her and finally said, "Well, I sure don't wan to be on Taylor's bad side. I've seen the abuse Chad goes through daily. There is no way I am dealing with that now. "

"Sometimes he does deserve it. He just doesn't think before he speaks." Gabriella said laughing still.

Troy couldn't help but laugh again, she was right," You're right Gabi. Not all guys are like that though." He looked at her sincerely.

"What are you saying Troy? You say all the right things?" Gabriella asked skeptically.

Troy looked at her seriously, "Of course. That's why I am here with the girl and Chad is nursing his wounded ego."

Gabriella blushed, "Oh really?" She started to walk away when she felt a tug on her hand and her fingers reflexively laced with Troy's.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked sweetly. Gabriella looked at him with her dark eyes and she couldn't help her heart beating faster. She couldn't help but notice how perfect their hands fit together. It was too big but it felt protective. As if she were to get into trouble he would be there for her. Not in a big brother type of way but a romantic gesture. Gabriella knew she wasn't making any sense in her head but Troy had that affect on her.

"I'm going to sit down. You coming or what?" Gabriella asked just as sweetly. Troy watched as her eyes become brighter. Her smile made his heart beat faster. He always had the think about what he was going to say. He didn't want to sound stupid in front of her. He then and there made a decision. He wasn't waiting till tonight to ask her out, he wanted her to be his now.

"Actually, come up to the rooftop with me?" Troy asked as he pulled Gabriella a long. She was surprised and confused.

"Why are we going up there Troy?" Gabriella asked confused and now annoyed, as he wouldn't answer her questions.

They continued to maker their way up to the roof of East high. This was where Troy ended up when he needed to think. It had soon after become a place he would go with Gabriella. He wanted to be able to share it with her and that it what he was doing.

"Gabi, be patient!" Troy said as he continued to pull her along.

Finally they reached the rooftop door. Troy held onto Gabriella's hand and pulled her up the stairs. How they managed to get up the stairs without them both falling was surprising to Gabriella.

Troy walked onto the rooftop and felt his heart about to explode. He couldn't help but feel nervous. She could say no right? What if she did say no? Why would she say no? She liked him right?

As these questions went through Troy's mind, the exact same ones went through Gabriella's mind too. If he asked her would she say yes? Even though every being if her body wanted her to say yes but did they really know enough about one another to become a couple? She hoped so. She wasn't sure if she would be able to say no to his piercing blue eyes.

Troy turned around and faced Gabriella. His eyes were full of emotion. Happiness, nervousness, excitement among others was what she saw. She knew this was the moment she had been waiting for. Well, she hoped it was. She watched as troy gingerly opened his mouth and looked into her eyes. He heart was fluttering inside her chest erratically.

Finally he said quietly but the emotion was in his voice. "Gabi, I knew from the first time we sang together we would meant to be together. I know it sounds cheesy but that night I let myself open up. You got to know the real me. No one has ever really gotten to know him. I've always been the basketball guy, but with you I just get to be Troy. That's why I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"What Troy?" Gabriella looked at him with her dark brown eyes. Her heart felt as if it would explode inside her chest. The blood was rushing through her veins.

"Will you be my girlfriend Gabi?" Troy asked, as he looked deep into her eyes again.

Gabriella's heart stopped. She knew this was coming but she couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Troy, are you sure about this?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Of course I am Gabi. Why are you questioning me?"

"I don't know Troy," she admitted quietly. "I do like you Troy. I mean I like you a lot. I think I'm just over thinking everything."

Troy smiled softly, "You should listen to your heart though. Do you want to be my girlfriend though Gabi?"

She smiled, "Of course I do!" She laughed and jumped into Troy's waiting arms.

Their hearts and minds whispered, "Finally."

See, there you have it. Boy meets girl. Somewhere along the story they seem to fall in love. But how do they reach that love? Sometimes that love is just there before they even know it. That's what happened in this story.


End file.
